


Stop Meowing Around

by Trinity_Sparks



Series: An In-Births Guide to The Smash Mansion [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Super Smash Brothers, Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Minor Violence, POV Alternating, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity_Sparks/pseuds/Trinity_Sparks
Summary: The Smash Mansion has been infested by Nightmare Meow Wows, which is why Sora, Donald and Goofy are there to take care of the problem. Amidst all this, Hyde makes a new friend.
Series: An In-Births Guide to The Smash Mansion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407556
Kudos: 3





	Stop Meowing Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, haven't uploaded anything for this series in a long time. Hope this makes up for that.

Hyde's shoes tapped lightly against the tile floor as he walked to the main hall of the mansion. He was told that a few special guests were coming to visit but wasn't given the specifics. The only thing he knew was that the guests were here to complete a mission that needed to be done asap.

________________________________________

_???: _ *grunt*!

A giant sword was swung through the air as it sliced through a cat/dog hybrid of sorts and caused it to disappear into thin air. The hybrid had a balloon shaped body that was rather colorful. The top half was a very dark grey with purple-ish spots in 3 on both its sides. It's ears were tall triangles that were tipped with the same purple the spots were, the ears blending in with the rest of the body, being the same dark grey. It had a small blue horn attached to the top of its head with its eyes being large red dots, the muzzle seeming to be silver in color with its turquoise tongue sticking out. Its tail was white with the tip being a light blue, heart tops separating the tip from the rest of the tail. The lower body was a dark pink, the lower legs and paws being the same purple the spots were, the colors being separated by a thick silver line. This was a Nightmare Dream Eater known as Meow Wow, the indication being a mark on its chest that was a heart with thin bat wings and a downwards arrow at the bottom. They may look cute but they're dangerous, especially near someone sleeping since they consume happy dreams and give nightmares, hence why they're called Nightmare Dream Eaters.

The wielder of the sword that had just taken care of the Dream Eater was wearing a purple tank top with a large shoulder pad on the left shoulder, his hands covered in brown gloves that had metal cuffs going halfway up the lower arms. His blond hair spiking upwards, bringing out the blue in his eyes. Baggy purple pants being held up by brown suspenders, black military boots completing the picture. This was Cloud Strife, another of Smash's many fighters. His sword was known as the Buster Sword. The blade was about his height, the red plaid hilt being long enough to have 3 or 4 hands on it without them overlapping. He had heard from his friend Sora that there were 50 Nightmare Meow Wows that had managed to make their way to the Smash world and were now invading the mansion. Taking down this infestation would be difficult but he didn't have much of a choice here. They needed to go.

________________________________________

_ Meow Wow POV _

I was following mommy as closely as I could, doing my best to stay out of the fights like she told me to. Mommy said I was a special Meow Wow. The dark grey of my upper body was replaced with cyan, my horn and ear tips being silver. She said it was rare for a Nightmare Meow Wow to look like I did. I wasn't as old as the other Meow Wows. I was only big enough to fit in the palm of a person's hand, of course it's just an estimation since mommy told me it was dangerous for me to get close to humans. We Meow Wows are really smart, which is why I already know a lot of big words at only 3 months old.

Suddenly, a loud crash rang out and mommy pushed me underneath a table, saying she'll come get me once she knows it's safe. It was then a spikey haired brunette jumped in front of mommy, his face was focused on her. He had blue eyes, a silver crown charm attached to a silver chain around his neck. A short sleeved hoodie with plaid on the collar, dark grey making up a majority of it and red outlining it was atop the v neck dark grey tank top. Grey cuffs that went up the lower arms to his elbows rested on his wrists. He had on baggy capris with grey and yellow shoes completing the outfit, although those shoes looked ridiculously large. He was holding a giant key that had a silver blade with the teeth forming the silhouette of a crown, a silver keychain that looked like a mouse head attached to a small silver chain. The handle was a dark grey with the metal around it being gold.

What did this person want with mommy? Whatever happened next was a blur, for before I knew it, mommy jumped at the stranger and was sliced into nothing by the key sword of sorts.

_ Meow Wow: _ [Mommy!]

I cowered even farther underneath the table I was hiding under, the person looking around upon hearing my outburst. He left after a while but I was too scared to come out. I started whimpering as realization slowly made its course: mommy was gone for good, never to come back.

________________________________________

I don't know how long it's been since I saw mommy get killed but I looked up as I suddenly heard a voice call to me.

_??? _ : Hey there little guy, what're you doing under there?

I tensed up as I saw a teenage boy looking at me with crimson eyes. He seemed to be wearing a black and white school uniform that went past his hips, his red tie touching the ground as he crouched down onto his hands and knees. His hair was yellow, except for the final third that was black, his ahoge being bent backwards and following the pattern of the rest of his hair. I started to loosen up a bit as I noticed his expression: he was concerned. Why would someone be worried about a Nightmare? Did he just not know about Dream Eaters in general? Either way, he began talking to me in a calming voice.

_ 'Boy' _ : Why are you here by yourself? Where's your mother?

I started to whimper again as I remembered what happened. Since I've lost daddy before, that meant I was alone. I paused as I felt 2 hands scoop me up from underneath me. The boy had picked me up - turns out I really am the size of a human palm - and wrapped me up in his blazer. It felt warm and was actually rather comfortable despite the belts still attached. He got up and lightly stroked the top of my head with his left pointer. It felt like when mommy would lick the top of my head when I was upset. I leaned in to the touch, not caring if the human was tricking me into security.

_ 'Boy' _ : Shhh. It's ok. I'm sorry you lost your mother. You'll be safe with me little guy.

Wait guy? I lifted my head to gently poke his palm with my horn, the boy reeling back in pain with a small 'ow' in response.

_ 'Boy' _ : Sorry, didn't know you were a girl.

Is that it huh? I guess I'll forgive him. He started walking forward with me cuddled into his arms and still wrapped around his blazer. Maybe not  _ all _ humans are as bad as mommy said they were.

________________________________________

_ Earlier, Hyde's POV _

I was getting annoyed at this point. I've only been here at the mansion for at least a week and a half and I still have no clue as to how this place is structured. I paused as I heard some whining. Did someone lose their puppy? I crouched onto my hands and knees as I looked under the table I was next to, hearing that the whines were coming from there. I didn't exactly find a puppy, more rather a puppy mixed with a cat in some sort of hybrid. I'll just call the poor guy a kit to make things easier, considering the creature looks more like a cat than a dog. It looks pretty cute though. I knew I had to approach it gently, so I made sure to speak to it in a soft tone.

_ Hyde _ : Hey there little guy, what're you doing under there?

The creature looked up at me and seemed confused about me. I needed to find out where it's mother is so I can reunite the 2. It seemed to understand what I'm saying so I thought that asking it where it's mother is was at least worth a shot.

_ Hyde _ : Why are you here by yourself? Where's your mother?

The kit was started whimpering once more as it seemed to understand what I asked it. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks: the poor kit most likely saw it's mother die or get killed. That's definitely more of a reason not to leave it here. I got up onto my knees as I took off my blazer and placed it on my lap as I gently scooped up the kit with both my hands. I then made sure the little guy was nice and snug as it was wrapped in my blazer as a makeshift blanket. Standing up, I started to stroke the top of its head with my finger as it started to calm down a bit.

_ Hyde _ : Shhh. It's ok. I'm sorry you lost your mother. You'll be safe with me little guy.

I then felt something poke the palm of my hand as I pulled it up with an 'ow'. The kit must not have liked being called a guy. Must mean it's a girl then.

_ Hyde _ : Sorry, didn't know you were a girl.

The kit seemed to forgive me as  _ she _ started to cuddle up to me while in my arms. I started to get back to walking to the main hall of the mansion, the kit safe and snug in my arms as I walked. For some reason, I think she seems like the sort of pet a Wendigo would have. Hold on, Wendigo actually seems like a good name for her, if she doesn't have one already.

________________________________________

_ No one's POV _

A spiky haired brunette known as Sora had a cellphone with a golden case that was topped with a crown in his hands as Donald, Goofy and Cloud surrounded him. They were currently talking to Master Yen Sid in a video chat as they explained the current situation to him. Basically, they were able to get 49 of the Meow Wows, but were unable to locate the final one.

_Yen Sid:_ Hmm, quite the predicament indeed.

_ Sora: _ Do you have any idea where it might have gone to, Master Yen Sid?

Before the bearded wizard could answer, Donald threw a Fire behind him as a black and white blur rushed out of the way. The blur cleared up to reveal that it was Hyde, who appeared to be holding his blazer for whatever reason. The teen had an agitated look on his face as he got back up on his feet to stand.

_ Hyde: _ The hell was THAT for!? You could've fried me!

_ Donald: _ Sorry! I thought you were the last Meow Wow we were searching for, sheesh!

Hyde could only give a confused look at what Donald said, having somehow understood what the duck had said. He wasn't familiar with what a Meow Wow was. Sora apparently caught onto the other teens confusion as he spoke out.

_ Sora: _ You weren't told what we were going after, right?

_ Hyde: _ No. I never got the specifics.

_ Cloud: _ By the way, why are you carrying your blazer?

_ Hyde: _ Hm? (looks to his arms) Oh. Let's just say I ended up picking up some precious cargo.

Hyde then lifted the blazer back a bit to reveal what he was carrying. The quartet gasped as they saw it was a miniature rare Nightmare Meow Wow. The kit looked around before pausing at Sora. It was a good few seconds before the kit gave out a fearful "nyaaaaa" before burying itself back into Hyde's blazer. Sora put a hand to his mouth as he gasped in shocked realization.

_ Sora: _ That's the exact same cry I heard when I finished off the last Meow Wow.

_ Hyde: _ 'Finished off?' You killed her?

_ Goofy: _ That's a Nightmare you got there. They're extremely dangerous which is why we need to get rid of them as quickly as possible.

_ Donald: _ Which is why we need you to put the kit down.

Hyde felt enraged. They were wanting to kill a kit that was too young to even do anything wrong! He protectively cuddled the kit closer as he glared at the Disney characters.

_ Hyde: _ (serious tone) Over my dead body.

_ Donald: _ Hmph, looks like I have no choice but to-

_Yen Sid:_ Hold on a minute, Donald.

Everyone's attention turned to Sora's phone, the quartet forgetting that Master Yen Sid was currently on the line.

_Yen Sid:_ Young man, how did you find this kit?

Hyde was a bit shocked at this. Regardless, he explained how he found his new friend.

_ Hyde: _ She was hiding under a table, shaking and clearly scared. She seemed to understand me so I decided to ask where her mother was and she started whimpering again. I could tell she saw her mother get killed based on that reaction.

_Yen Sid:_ You keep calling the kit 'she.' What reason is there for it?

_ Hyde: _ She poked the palm of my hand with her horn when she realized I called her 'guy.' Obviously not happy that I did.

_ Yen Sid:  _ Hmm, the kit feels comfortable with you, correct?

_ Hyde:  _ Ah, yes sir.

_ Yen Sid: _ She shall stay with you then.

Everyone looked at Master Yen Sid in shock. He was gonna let Hyde keep the young kit? Before anyone could react, the wizard hung up, leaving Sora's phone with a black screen. Hyde could only sigh in relief as the kit was safe. Sora pocketed his phone as he broke the silence.

_ Sora: _ What are you gonna name her then?

_ Hyde: _ (looks up) I was kinda thinking Wendigo.

_ Sora: _ (chuckles) I think it suits her.

The newly named Wendigo stuck her head out of Hyde's blazer with a scared expression. Said expression melted away as Hyde gently scratched her head with an index finger. The quartet were confused by what just happened but chuckled at the scene before them regardless...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I headcanon that Dream Eaters reproduce, it's just that they didn't know since they took out the Nightmares and created the Spirits from scratch. I also headcanon that Dream Eaters DO have genders, it's just impossible for anyone who's not a fellow Dream Eater to tell.


End file.
